Scott Shelby
'''Scott Shelby' is one of the four playable characters (the other three being Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden, and Madison Paige) in Heavy Rain. A former police lieutenant, Scott is now a private detective and retired cop. Over the course of the game, his primary goal is to find evidence about the Origami Killer. Scott's partner throughout the game is Lauren Winter, a prostitute whose son was one of the Origami Killer's victims. Scott Shelby is voiced by and modeled after Sam Douglas. Background One day in 1977, Scott and his brother are thrown out of their house by their drunken and abusive father who demands that they leave. Not minding the rain, the twins decide to go and play at the construction site. After a while, the two decide to play hide-and-seek, and John runs to hide. Moments after, Scott hears John calling out for help and finds him caught in an open pipe full of water. He attempts to pull him out, but to no avail. With the water rising, the area deserted, and their mother far away at work, Scott runs to his father as a last resort and begs for him to save his brother. However, he merely throws him onto the ground and yells at him to go away, claiming that if John dies, it will be "one less greedy mouth to feed." Scott runs back to his twin and apologizes, begging for him not to die. John mutters his last words - "Don't forget about me, Scottie." - and drowns while holding his brother's hand. Some time after John's death, Scott is taken away to be put in a foster family where he is adopted by the Shelby family, which his mother described as being "nice." In his adult years, he becomes a U.S. Marine and then an officer at the local police force, eventually making his way up to the position of lieutenant. He retires at middle age, and decides to become a private investigator. Biography Shelby suffers from asthma as illustrated throughout the game (though is dexterous enough to cope with an armed robber at a convenience store and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott has the potential to kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her, "No thanks, I quit," informing the player that he used to be a smoker. Scott's persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others, methodical in work, straight-eyed, determined, and able to cope under pressure makes Scott Shelby an effective private investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming a P.I. was that of a police lieutenant for the local police force. As shown when Shelby is brought in for questioning, it seems that he once knew Carter Blake whilst working as a cop, and that they appear to have a friendly relationship because of it. Case of the Origami Killer Scott's first appearance in the game is in the fourth chapter, "Sleazy Place," wherein he visits the hotel in which Lauren Winter lives. During the conversation with Lauren, he reveals that he is a private detective hired by the families of the Origami Killer's victims to apprehend the killer. Here, he can either convince or fail to convince the apathetic Lauren to give him information pertaining to her son's death and the disappearance of her son's father. Regardless, Scott has an asthma attack right after he leaves; during the attack, some guy goes into Lauren's room. After hearing some screaming, the player is given a choice: go help Lauren or leave. Either way, it has no major effect on the story. Soon after, Scott appears in "Hassan's Shop" with the same goal: to ask the owner questions pertaining to the killer's assault on his son Reza. The player will always fail to get him to talk. As Scott is in the back of the store buying asthma inhalers, a robber bursts into Hassan's shop and places him at gunpoint. In order to get Andrew to stop the robbery, Scott must either knock him out or convince him to leave. Failure to do so will result in either Hassan being shot and killed, or Scott being grazed in the shoulder by a bullet from Andrew's pistol. When Scott goes to Susan Bowles' house to try to ask her questions about her son Jeremy Bowles (who is the victim identified in "Crime Scene"), he finds her daughter left helpless in her stroller and that Susan unsuccessfully tried to commit suicide. Scott revives Susan and takes care of Emily before leaving. In the chapter "A Visitor," Lauren Winter visits Scott, and tells him of an envelope that her husband left before he walked out. She then insists on becoming partners with him, to which Scott reluctantly agrees. In the chapters "Kramer's Party" and "The Golf Club," Scott and Lauren try to interrogate Gordi Kramer and his father Charles Kramer respectively, but to no avail. In their next chapter, "Manfred," Scott and Lauren go to Manfred's antique shop only for him to be killed at the scene. Scott must then wipe the fingerprints from everything they touched. If Scott misses any, he and Lauren will be at the police station, where he is interrogated by Ash. Before leaving, he runs into Carter Blake. Back at the apartment, after a day of looking over evidence, Scott goes to the cemetery searching for John Sheppard, who died due to how his brother failed to find him help. While leaving, Scott and Lauren see Charles Kramer putting flowers on John's grave. During "Trapped," Scott returns to his apartment to find Lauren held captive by Charles Kramer. Kramer then knocks them unconscious, traps them in a car, and dumps them into the water. Scott will always escape, but Lauren can die if Scott leaves her or takes too long to escape; whether or not she survives depends on Scott's actions. Either way, Scott will succeed, fail, or choose not to assassinate Charles in a retaliation in "Face to Face." If Lauren survived in "Trapped," Scott will briefly drop her off in "Goodbye Lauren." In the chapter "Origami Killer," Scott Shelby is revealed to be the Origami Killer. It is revealed that he was actually present in the following chapters before it: *He was the one (flashback only) who killed Manfred, during the time that Lauren was distracted by the ballerina. *If Norman Jayden survived in "Mad Jack," then he will fight the Origami Killer, who at this time is revealed to be Scott Shelby, in Paco's main office in "Fish Tank." He is also revealed to be the one who killed Paco. While he can kill Norman if he fails too many QTEs, Scott cannot die and will simply get away if Norman survives their encounter. It is also revealed in "Mad Jack" and "The Doc" that the apartment legally owned by Adrian Baker (which was used in the Lizard Trial) was rented out to Paco, who let Scott use it. Also, Paco mentions in "Fish Tank" that the killer "kept him out of prison" before he is executed by the killer. *It is revealed that he was the brother of John Sheppard during the flashback in "The Cemetery"/"Twins." It is also revealed that he was the one who, in "Hold My Hand," tried to get his father to help; however, his father failed to do anything to save his son. The player may infer what will later be confirmed: Scott has been searching for a man capable of saving his son, which his own father was unable to do. *He is also the one who gave Ethan Mars the trials. All of this evidence is seen during flashbacks in "Origami Killer" and thrown into a burning trash bin. It is implied that, during the course of the game, Scott's real goal was to obtain all the evidence from the victims' families in order to cover his identity, disguising himself as a private detective to get the evidence from the families by simply asking for it. Then, Madison Paige will break into Scott's apartment (if she survived the fight with Adrian Baker). After finding Shaun Mars' address in a secret room, Madison is held at gunpoint by Scott, who locks her in the secret room, flees the apartment, and sets the place on fire (efficiently disposing of all evidence and the only witness at once). Madison will suffocate if she takes too long to escape the secret room, burn to death if she catches fire and fails to extinguish herself, fall to her death if she jumps out the living room window, or die in an explosion if the fire reaches the propane tank on Scott's desk. Her only way to survive is to hide in the refrigerator or jump out the kitchen window and escape the apartment. Scott will then appear at "The Old Warehouse" if at least one of the other three characters made it there. He may or may not die here. Then, Scott will get one of the following three endings: *'Origami's Grave' - Scott and John Sheppard's gravestones are shown. Lauren will run into Scott's gravestone if she is still alive. *'Unpunished' - Scott will walk free on a relatively populated city street, completely unpunished and getting away with everything he has done. *'A Mother's Revenge' - Scott will walk free on a deserted city street, only to run into Lauren, who has called all of Scott's "clients" and has discovered that none of them hired him, and that Scott is the killer. Keeping her promise to kill the man who killed her son, Lauren shoots Scott. Chapter Appearances *Sleazy Place *Hassan's Shop *Suicide Baby *A Visitor *Kramer's Party *The Golf Club *Manfred *Eureka *The Cemetery *Twins (Appears as Scott Sheppard; flashback) *Flowers on the Grave *Fish Tank (non-playable) *Trapped *Face to Face *Goodbye Lauren (If Lauren survives in "Trapped") *Hold My Hand (Appears as Scott Sheppard; flashback) *Origami Killer (Revealed to be the Origami Killer) *Killer's Place (non-playable) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Origami's Grave (Funeral) *Epilogue - Unpunished *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge (Killed) *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave (If Scott survives in "The Old Warehouse") People Killed *His first five victims *Johnny Winter (prior to "Sleazy Place") *Reza (prior to "Hassan's Shop") *Jeremy Bowles (prior to "Suicide Baby") *Jeremy Bowles' father* (prior to "The Butterfly") *Manfred ("Manfred") *Paco Mendez ("Fish Tank") *Lauren Winter (indirectly, if he doesn't save her in "Trapped") *Five of Charles Kramer's bodyguards ("Face to Face") *Thirteen of Charles Kramer's bodyguards (if he manages to avoid getting shot too many times in "Face to Face") *Charles Kramer (optional, if he manages to avoid getting shot too many times in "Face to Face") *Norman Jayden (possible in "Fish Tank" or "The Old Warehouse") *Madison Paige (possible in "Killer's Place" or "The Old Warehouse") *Shaun Mars (if nobody saves him) *Ethan Mars (indirectly, if the police mistake Ethan for the Origami Killer and shoot him to death at the warehouse after he chooses to spare Scott) *Possibly Allan Winter, Johnny Winter's father** * Ethan can find his corpse during the trial. Given the intact state of the corpse it must be the father of the Origami Killer's latest victim before Shaun, and therefore Jeremy Bowles' father. ** Like Jeremy Bowles' father, Allan disappeared after receiving the Origami Killer's letter. However, it is not known if he died taking the trials or simply abandoned his son and left Lauren. Possible Deaths * The Old Warehouse - If Norman fights Scott and succeeds at the QTEs, he will fall to his death in the waste crusher. If Madison fights Scott and succeeds at the QTEs, he will fall to his death in the water after being impaled with a pole or shot by Ethan or Norman. If Ethan arrives at the warehouse alone, he can choose to shoot Scott. * Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge - He will get shot in the head by Lauren. Trivia * Scott Shelby is the oldest and tallest playable character. * Scott's zodiac sign is Aquarius. * If Scott is shot by Ethan in either the "Ethan alone" or "Ethan + Madison" scenario at the warehouse, he will smile at Ethan before he dies. * Scott is the only playable character who kills regardless of player decisions. ** He will always kill at least 13 people throughout the story. ** He can kill up to 34 people, including the two main characters (except Ethan) and his victims as the Origami Killer. This makes him the most prolific murderer of the four playable characters. * Scott's fights get more violent as the story progresses. ** In "Sleazy Place" he simply beats up Troy. ** In "Hassan's Shop" Scott can knock out Andrew with minimal effort. ** In "Kramer's Party" Scott can knock out two bodyguards with more noticeable force. ** In "Fish Tank" Scott attacks Norman Jayden with a katana and attempts to kill him. This is his first fight in which he uses lethal force. ** In "Face to Face" Scott shoots and kills 18 bodyguards with his Beretta 90-Two - this can be considered his most violent fight because he kills nearly 20 men in a few minutes with instant deaths. ** In "The Old Warehouse" Scott can brutally kill Madison Paige in a variety of ways, whereas when fighting Norman he can actually throw Norman into the crusher alive and also brutally kill him with various blunt weapons. * Scott Shelby, along with Brad Silver and Nathaniel Williams, are the only three antagonists who can be shot in the head depending on the player's decisions. * Scott Shelby generally carries lots of money with him in his chapters, and is implied to be well off financially. ** He has $55 visible in "Sleazy Place," at least $30 in "Hassan's Shop" (due to the average inhaler pack costing around this price), and attempts to bribe a bodyguard with $100 in "Kramer's Party." If all this info is correct, then Scott Shelby has at least $185 total in the aforementioned chapters, and that's just on his person. ** Scott's ownership of numerous pieces of property implies that he has tens or even hundreds of thousands in savings, and probably brings in even more money by leasing them out. ** The types of guns he would give the fathers for the fourth trial could easily cost around $400 each, totaling $3600 for the nine fathers (including the most recent one) if each father received the same gun. ** The 1983 Chevrolet Malibu costs around $5000 in real life. ** The 1949 Oldsmobile 88 that Scott owned before the Malibu presumably costs about $20,000. ** The 1995 Pontiac Sunfire that Scott made the fathers drive in the first trial would have cost at least $3000 to $4000. ** Scott's gun, the Beretta 90-Two, costs $700 on average (not counting the extended magazines Scott uses, which would be about $75 each). ** If all this is true, then Scott has at least $40,000 in assets during the events of Heavy Rain. This would make him the wealthiest playable character; however, the total amount of Scott's wealth is never seen or further explored. * It can be considered that if Scott dies it is seen as a good ending, but if Scott remains alive with Lauren dead it is seen as a bad ending. * Scott is the only character in the game that can bribe. * Shelby is the tallest in game character. The second tallest is one of Kramer's bodyguards. * Scott is the only playable character who is well over 6 feet tall. ** Interestingly, Scott's actor Sam Douglas is 6' 3" (1.91 m) tall while Scott Shelby is 6' 5" (1.96 m) tall and weighs approximately 260 lbs (118 kg). * Scott might wear a trench coat as a memento of John's death. * His strength can be seen when he easily picks up the 160-170 pound Norman at the warehouse, and he can also lift Charles Kramer at least three inches off the ground as seen in "Face to Face." * In "Killer's Place," if Madison looks in the drawer of his bedroom she will find a photo of him as a cop. * Depending on how well the players do in each of his fights, Scott's face can be intact if they pass all QTEs or seen with a bandage by his right eye after the fight with Troy/Kramer's bodyguards. A scratch can be seen on his left cheek if he gets hit once or twice by Troy. He can also be seen with bruises on his face if he loses the fight with Troy. * Scott is very good at insults and making wisecracks, as he demonstrates in Kramer's mansion. * Due to his obese frame, Scott sometimes walks with a waddle. * Although one of the endings states Shelby is 48 and the official website states he is 45, Shelby's date of birth is marked on his gravestone as 1967. It would be impossible for him to be age 48, as the game is set in October 2011, thus making him 44. (It is also very obvious that he was not 18 years old in 1977, which makes 1967 his true date of birth.) * Astute players can discover a link that connects Scott to the boy throughout the construction site scene. When running as the boy, players are able to hear the character gasping, an indication of Scott's asthma. * There is a United States Marine Corps certificate on Shelby's office wall, implying that he is a former Marine. * Sam Douglas, the actor who provided both the voice and the model for Scott Shelby, appeared in the 2005 film Derailed as a private-detective character who has an uncanny resemblance to Shelby in every way (even the coat).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C_AGSzGef4 Because of this fact, Quantic Dream's David Cage may have used Douglas' character in this movie as a basis for the final appearance of Scott Shelby. * Scott is one of only two main characters of the four (the other being Ethan) who cannot die before "The Old Warehouse" chapter, because he is the Origami Killer. It should be noted that if Scott were to die before "The Old Warehouse," then it would be impossible for Ethan to get to it because there would be no one to supervise his trials and ensure he completed them. * Scott is the only main character who cannot skip a chapter (not counting "Goodbye Lauren"). * Scott has the second fewest deaths of the four main characters, beaten only by Ethan. He can die in many ways in "The Old Warehouse" and also dies in "A Mother's Revenge." * Scott has the most fights out of the four main characters. He fights Troy, Andrew (briefly), Gordi's bodyguards, Norman (twice), Madison (optional) and Ethan (optional). * Scott has crossed paths with Norman Jayden twice (determinant), Madison Paige once or possibly twice (determinant), and Ethan Mars twice (including the time he witnessed Jason's death), although Ethan only confronts him directly once, in "The Old Warehouse" if Ethan completes the trials and makes it there (determinant). * There is a glitch during the part of the "Manfred" chapter, where Scott can offer Lauren shelter from the rain. He will take off his jacket, and it will appear beside Lauren, and you have to choose again. Press "Shelter" again, and Scott's eyes will turn black, and his shirt color will change, along with the design on it. The hair color can also change. * In the chapter "Hassan's Shop," Scott can tell Hassan that he lost someone he loved. This foreshadows the chapter "Hold My Hand," in which Scott loses his brother and his role as the Origami Killer is revealed. * When Ann Sheppard reveals the Origami Killer's identity to Madison Paige in "Ann Sheppard," Madison is shocked. Unless she is simply shocked to learn who the killer is, there is no reason for her to react this way as there is no concrete evidence that she knew Scott Shelby or anything about him before the revelation. ** It's possible that Madison learned about Shelby (or at least encountered his name) throughout the course of her investigation, since it's revealed during "On the Loose" that she keeps extensive notes on the case. ** Some players believe that Madison and Shelby would have interacted with each other in the Heavy Rain Chronicles. However, since Quantic Dream's development team shifted its focus to Beyond: Two Souls, only one installment of the Chronicles was developed, and Shelby did not appear in it. * The music that is playing when Scott falls into the waste crusher is the same music that is playing when John Sheppard died. * It is notable that he tricks and deceives the player many times so as not to reveal himself as the Origami Killer. * Despite being the Origami Killer, he is shown to be capable of occasional acts of mercy, such as giving Charles Kramer his pills (though the player can choose not to give them to him). Furthermore, almost all of Scott's deaths seem to be the result of these acts of mercy: ** If he saves Lauren Winter in "Trapped" and survives the events of "The Old Warehouse," Lauren will hunt Scott down and murder him after discovering his secret. ** If Ethan goes to the warehouse alone, the player can choose to shoot Scott with the same gun he gave Ethan to help him murder Brad Silver. Ethan will also shoot Scott with the aforementioned gun if he goes to the warehouse with Madison Paige and she survives the fight against Scott long enough. ** If all three characters go to the warehouse, Norman Jayden goes alone, or if Norman and Madison go and Madison is shot before reaching the dock, Norman fights Scott on the conveyor belt. If Norman wins, Scott falls into a waste crusher--the direct result of him sparing Norman's life after beating him in the fight in "Fish Tank." Ironically, depending on how well the player executes the fight QTEs, Norman may get the chance to rescue Scott instead of allowing him to fall into the waste crusher; however, Scott will simply attack Norman again if Norman shows him the same mercy Scott gave to Norman. Also, if only Norman and Madison arrive at the warehouse and Madison survives the ensuing fight against Scott, Scott will corner her, only to be gunned down at the last minute by Norman. ** If Madison fights Scott, if she survives long enough Scott will corner her, either Ethan or Norman will appear and shoot Scott if either of them is there. However, if Madison goes alone, she can instead push Scott over a ledge, where he will dangle begging for help. Madison can either allow him to fall to his death, or help him up, only to be attacked again. If she wins the second fight, she will impale Scott with a bar of iron; these are Scott's only two deaths that do not seem to be the result of him showing mercy. * He appears in 19 chapters. He is playable in 16 of these chapters, as he is non-playable in "Fish Tank," "Killer's Place," and "The Old Warehouse." * Three of the epilogues are based around Scott. He also appears in one of Ethan's epilogues. This gives him the fewest endings. ** Without counting his appearance in Ethan's epilogue, Scott and Madison have the fewest epilogues in the game, with three each. * Scott is the only playable character who can be killed by all of the other playable characters. He, in turn, can kill all of the other playable characters except Ethan. * Scott, unlike Ethan, Madison, and Norman, is the only playable character who does not have brown hair, but only because it is faded. * Scott owns a Beretta 90-Two chambered in 9x19mm, which he keeps in the lower right-hand drawer of his desk. During "Face to Face," Scott must be using extended magazines, judging by the fact he fires nearly twenty bullets without reloading, from a weapon that is normally only able to hold up to 16 rounds. * Most of the trials Scott sets up for the fathers of his victims seem to be based around the events leading to his brother's death at the construction site. * Scott is (arguably) the most skilled antagonist at fighting. He managed to defeat Jayden in their first encounter without sustaining any injuries, whereas Jayden ended up incapacitated long enough for Scott to escape. In addition, he managed to fight, disarm, and knock out two of Gordi's bodyguards on his own. * Scott is somewhat similar to the character John Kramer (a.k.a. "The Jigsaw Killer") from the Saw film franchise. ** Scott uses the name "John" as an alias (though this is much more coincidental, as it is a very common name, and was his brother's name). ** Both set up tests that would cause intense pain to see if the victims were willing to do what was necessary to save their own lives or the lives of their loved ones. Both even go as far as to make the person kill someone. However, it should be noted that Scott never actually forces his victims to take part in his tests, whereas Jigsaw does. ** Both used their police connections in some way to achieve their goals. Scott used his old police uniform, and Jigsaw had an apprentice who was a member of the police force. ** Both are incredibly intelligent. They never leave any clues, except for the ones they want to be found. ** Both have lost a family member. Scott lost his twin brother, and Kramer lost his unborn son. ** Both received their serial killer name from something left on or removed from the bodies of their victims. Scott left origami figures and Kramer removed pieces of skin in the shape of pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. ** Both own or use multiple properties, including abandoned factories or places they own or rent. ** However, a notable difference between the two is that Kramer has never personally killed anyone, whereas Scott has killed numerous people, both in self-defense and cold blood. * He is extremely skilled at using firearms. This can be seen in "Face to Face," where he effortlessly kills at least 22 bodyguards with no difficulty whatsoever if the player executes all of the QTEs correctly. * He is apparently a skilled swordsman, as seen in "Fish Tank." * Scott is the only main character whose first name does not end with the letter n''. * Scott's theme seems to foreshadow his role as the main antagonist, as it seems to be darker and more sinister than the others. * Despite being guilty of numerous counts of assault, battery, kidnapping, and murder, Scott can never be sent to prison. In every ending scenario, he either dies or gets away with all of his crimes. Quotes * "Goddamn asthma. Can't breathe when it rains." * "My name is Scott Shelby, I'm a private detective. The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. I came here just to ask you some questions about Johnny." * "I'm a private eye, there's nothing I can't do." * "There you go, fresh new baby." * "The eggs should be ready by now." * "Your son is a serial killer. How many people does he have to kill before you turn him in?" * ''(To Ethan.) "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be a worthless nothing in your father's eyes?! Believe me, I've suffered... Just as much as my victims." * (To Charles.) "Fuckin' asshole." * (To Charles.) "You're a fuckin' liar! Now, tell me the truth!" * (To one of Gordi Kramer's goons, if he chooses "Aggressive.") "Look Cinderfella, the clock's just turned twelve and I don't wanna turn you into a pumpkin." * (To Ethan.) "I've been looking for a long, long time Ethan. Looking for a father, that would be able to do what mine could not do: sacrifice himself, in order to save his son. Oh, I searched, searched and searched... And then, I remembered you." * (To Ethan and Madison.) "I'm afraid that's not possible. Your lady friend knows my little secret. I don't intend to end my days in prison. I'm going to have to kill you both. I'm sorry, Ethan... You earned my respect." * (To Norman.) "What are you doing here?! You're not his father! Only his father can save him! You got no business here. I've been waiting so long for a father capable of giving his life for his son, and what do I get? NOTHING! Nobody! What's real love, if it isn't sacrifice?! All those people saying they love each other, they're just a pack of liars! You shouldn't have got mixed up in this, you discovered my little secret and it will die with you." * (To one of Gordi Kramer's goons, if he chooses "Bribe.") "Look, Mr. Franklin says that I can go up there." * (To Gordi Kramer.) "Ok, so you're a good Samaritan, taking kids home who happen to get lost - right next to your limousine. Now be a nice guy and tell me something I can believe..." * (To Gordi Kramer.) "You don't think I'm gonna fall for that shit do ya, Kramer? I know that wasn't the first time you tried to lure a kid into your car, I also know you were more than a suspect for the police! Now if I were you I'd think of something more credible otherwise I'm gonna make sure you have some serious problems." * (To Lauren.) "This isn't a game, Lauren. Manfred was murdered because he knew the identity of the Origami Killer... He was 10 feet away for Christ's sake! No, I can't take a chance on the killer getting that close to you again." * (To Charles Kramer, if Lauren died in "Trapped.") "Bastard, Lauren is dead, you fucking killed her!" * (To Charles Kramer.) "Your idiot son killed all those children, he's the Origami Killer!" * (About Hassan.) "What's his problem? Goddamn principles, always said they were a waste of time." * (To Madison.) "So you found my little secret." * (To Charles Kramer, if Lauren died in "Trapped.") "Never say her name again, you hear me? Never." * (To Norman/Madison if they pass the QTEs and have him hanging on the ledge.) "Save me... Please, save me." * (His death cry as he falls.) "No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (About Charles Kramer, if Lauren dies.) "You bastard! I'm going to kill you." * (To Madison, if she chooses "Father.") "You know nothing about what happened, you hear me? NOTHING! He never cared! We were just something to beat on! A punching bag for his filthy anger. He let my brother die!" * (To Madison.) "You're the only one who knows my secret! And I'm gonna make sure YOU never talk!" * (To Lauren, if she was saved in "Trapped.") "I was gonna take up swimming again... this isn't exactly what I had in mind. Do you have a car back at your place? Mine's obviously pretty fucked up." * (To Madison after she knocks him out.) "Time to die, bitch." * (To Madison, if she fails to knock him out.) "ENOUGH!" * (To Madison, if she is choked to death before saving Shaun.) "You should have never gotten involved in this, it's brought you nothing but trouble... Nothing but trouble." * (To Ethan, if he gets to the warehouse alone.) "Go ahead, you can kill me now... It doesn't matter anymore, you've accomplished what I wanted to see." Gallery Scott Shelby.png|PlayStation Network avatar for Scott Shelby Scott global alt-499x281.png Scott_in_Sleazy_Place.jpg 100.jpg 6a010536e486db970b0120a969ea4f970b-800wi.jpg 144773-SCOTT_SHELBY_CHARACTER_HEAD-620x.jpg 524059_1282683416012_full.jpg 1281555-visitor_06_super.jpg heavy_rain_conceptart_jQRWL.jpg heavy-rain-20100209053627820_640w.jpg heavy-rain-main2.jpg ScottFree.jpg heavy-rain-oxcgn-4.jpg ScottShelbyCreepy.png heavy-rain-scott2.jpg TimeToDieBitch.jpg Hmmm.jpg heavy-rain-scott-shelby-300x300.jpg Scott Shelby in Apartment.jpg HR-01.jpg scott_baby--article_image.jpg scott3.jpg Scott_Shelby_with_Gun.jpg Scott_Shelby_-_offizielles_CG.jpg scottshelby.jpg Vgntr.jpg References Shelby, Scott Shelby, Scott Shelby, Scott Shelby, Scott Shelby, Scott Category:Children Category:Ethan Mars Characters Category:Norman Jayden Characters Category:Madison Paige Characters Category:Protagonists